The Retraining Of Percy Jackson
by GrayServant
Summary: Percy feels like less of a man after he finds out Annabeth is playing for the other team, the gods reach out to Percy and he puts himself in their hands. But the goddesses might get him first DUM DUM DUUUUM. PercyxHarem
1. Right In The Manhood

This is my first story I tried rated M first for some creative freedom. I hope you enjoy the story.

It was Percy's first day back at camp after a long quest to Greece to recover some ancient gladiator's armor for Zeus. He had one hell of a trip and was looking forward to relaxing on the beach with Annabeth and a comfy hammock. He was walking through the middle of cam admiring the nearly finished cabins dedicated to all the minor gods and their children. They all had their own special touch the Hestia cabin was a log cabin that always seemed to have a warm fire going inside, you could smell fresh baked cookies every time you passed next to it was the Hecate cabin for some reason Hecate's children came out to be daughter's 75% of the time and they tended to be a little….Jaw droppingly sexy, ya know if you were into the whole nice ass and perfect squishy…NO bad thoughts you are taken by Annabeth your beautiful smart girlfriend. Keeping his brain focused (not easy with the ADHD) he headed for the beach knowing he would find her there, which as why he was surprised to find she wasn't.

The next place he looked was the Athena cabin as he walked over he noticed a distinct lack of braniacs but not paying it much mind he walked up to the door and banged three times. The next few seconds were filled with sounds of shuffling and quiet curses, wondering what was going on he opened the door to find his girlfriend snuggled between the legs of a very naked well endowed daughter Aphrodite who looked to be in the middle of a brain freeze or an orgasm he didn't no he just prayed to the gods that that wasn't the face he made during sex. His first thought was his amazement that he was taking this so well and not causing a state wide earthquake wonder why that is." Annabeth do you mind telling me why your tongue is currently shoved inside one of the girls next door " after hearing his voice she shot up and squealed in surprise "Percy! You weren't supposed to be back for another two days how..what..why!?" "Hermes owed me one from when I caught him and Aphrodite dry humping in the throne room. That aside since when are you into chicks?" after that question her face turned redder than Apollo's sacred cows "I was always curious, but with all the running as a kid and the training and questing I wasn't able to explore..so…"

Well while my brain might as well have been as big as blackjacks the moment I got most of what she said. "Well im catching what your throwing but what does this mean for us?" "Percy with women I feel satisfied and hot I love the feeling, it dosent mean I don't love you it just means I like women more." And that was the last thing a guy wants to hear when he asks the why are you breaking this up question. "So your saying I could never satisfy you…ever" She looked at him sadly "percy im sorry but this is the way I want to be." All he could do was stay quiet and walk out the door feeling more insecure than ever Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus a demi god who went toe to toe with roman armies and the titans themselves doubted his manhood. I sulked my way all the way back to my cabin stripping down hoping to just pass out and sleep this experience away.

Buuut of course that wasn't going to happen for me tonight because the godly shit must have hit the fan because he found himself flashed in front of the Olympian council in his underwear." Fucking FAAAANtastic."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter send me some suggestion for pairings you want to see early on. Make sure to comment if you have any complaints about the story please nothing offensive.**


	2. The Lab Rat

**Woohoo everybody chapter two hope your still reading and loving the story id love to hear what you think of the story so message me anytime. Now on with the show!**

After what seemed to be an eternity but was actually just 10 seconds of standing there in the throne room surrounded by variety of gods some embarrassed some laughing and some enjoying the show, I decided to speak "uh… hi..." GENIOUS Plato himself would revel in my awesome…..Stupidity. A very amused looking Zeus looked down at me (ass hat sees everything couldn't give me a few courtesy seconds to change) "Well young Perseus you seem quite energetic" "what" I look down to see that I'm pitching a major tent from earlier (sue me like Artemis would say I'm still a dirty minded male). I find myself sort of embarrassed about this, while I wouldn't be exactly relaxed in this situation before tonight I wouldn't feel as embarrassed as I do now guess I feel like I'm not much to the eyes anymore. This isn't however what a few Olympians and peeking goddesses thought and they were really enjoying eyeing up Percy's sword (btw not talking about riptide.). "Why the hell am I here IN MY UNDERWEAR!". My father looked at me "Well Percy I noticed your troubles and requested a meeting of the gods to make sure our champion…and my son was alright" for some reason my dad always calmed me down guess it's the whole calm as the sea is thing "Thanks dad…but I still don't see how this has anything to do with being a champion of Olympus." And then the ever so timid Ares piped in "As much as I hate and despise saying this you're our ace in the whole, if another war breaks out you're the strongest weapon we have!" "Thanks I guess.. But with all the demi gods getting claimed you'll have an army twice the size, you won't really need me anymore."

The Olympians were very confused by this statement while Percy had never been boastful of his accomplishments he was never one to put himself down. Apollo himself chimed in "Yo Percy we all know your worth a crap ton of soldiers in battle what's with the low morale." Percy tried to hide his depressed mood from the council a best as he could. "Its fine me and Annabeth sort of…aren't a thing anymore she likes an Aphrodite camper." Athena literally almost exploded. "THIS BOY LIES! My daughter is faithful, Aphrodite! Tell them your daughters have done no such thing!" All Aphrodite could do was stare at her manicured feat and blush "Athena I am.. very sorry to say this but our handsome champion Percy is telling the truth Annabeth does seem to prefer the company of women…" All Athena could do' was stare into space it was a full minute before she looked at Percy she teleported in front of him with a sad look in her eyes "Perseus Jackson I am very sorry for my rash judgment of you after all you've done …." Athena held out her hand to touch Percy's shoulder to everyone's shock Percy flinched away as if terrified by the thought of her touching him. Percy's father was the next one to mist travel to him "Percy my boy what is the matter are you feeling well" Percy himself was confused at what had just happened. Why id I flinch away, am I sweating gods I've become a coward.

Hades broke the silence of the room next "Nephew what is wrong you turn pale as a ghost before Athena yet you have faced Cronus himself in battle without so much as flinching what fear possesses you?" Hades question made me really think but I couldn't think of why in chaos's name I was afraid of her, in fact it gave me chills to have all the goddesses staring at me. "Lord Zeus I would …ask a favor of the council concerning my actions just now" under any other circumstances the Olympians would have discussed this at length but out of concern the council came to a speedy conclusion and decided to grant his wish. "I want to know what's going on in my head, ever since I found out that Annabeth wasn't satisfied with me I've felt strange I can't even look a women in the eye." A look of understanding came over the council Percy could tell that there as a telepathic conversation going on and after the first few minutes he got very tired of it. "Well anyone want to fill me in?" with their conversation ended the council looked down at Percy with nods of agreement from all but two goddesses Artemis and Athena who looked to be in two different levels of pissed Artemis being the worst off Zeus cleared his throat and boomed " Percy Jackson we the council have decided you shall spend time with each goddess so we may observe how you react in these situations." if Percy thought he was nervous before he was definitely having a panic attack now. "You want me to be STUDIED by the councils goddesses like a lab rat?!" Zeus smiled down at him as if he had an inside joke. "No Perseus we want you to be the lab rat of every goddess on Olympus.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time**.


	3. Thank you very much

**Hey guys so happy with the amount of followers so far thank you for liking my story I have some story's for goddesses in mind but I want to hear your suggestions first. Who would you like to see first as a lemon?**

**Grayservant xoxo**


	4. Fun in the garden

**Hey guys I just want to thank everyone for there suggestions and good feedback on the story and say the first lemon scene will be in this chapter.(Hint no pertemis right now.)**

(Outside the **throne** room)

After promptly passing out after my life was handed over to not only the goddesses of the council but to almost every goddess on Olympus, I wake up to a major headache and my father looking down at me. "Dad! What the hell is going on, where are we?" "Calm down son were in Apollo's palace, you fainted and I mist traveled you here for healing are you feeling alright?" "No dad im pretty far from alright, from what I remember im going to be everyone's personal basket case!" "Percy sometimes you just need to go with the flow of things let it your letting your fear command your emotions." "Go with the flow really doesn't apply to this situation dad, this is the first time if felt so jittery since the first time I stared down a minotaur." all Poseidon could do was laugh. "Yes, and you ripped his horn off and sent him first class to the underworld, Percy I think it's time you faced this challenge like you've faced all of them in the past with pride, heroism, and plain dumb luck." "Thanks dad…that…helps." Which it really did not all I am is confused and nervous something about me just isn't right anymore and it's about to get a whole lot worse.

(Council room)

"Perseus Jackson!" "YES your highness im within earshot you don't have to do the lord of the sky big voice thing every time you announce me." Great Percy keep digging that hole until it floods with water.. Wait that wouldn't matter I can bre.. "PERCEUS!" "Yes your high..I mean Lord Zeus I apologize what it you have decided for me." "Your manners are severely lacking Jackson but I feel what I have decided for you will fix that very quickly." Percy could feel the chills literally haul ass down his spine because of the creepy ass tone in Zeus's voice. "(gulp) and what was it you decided?" your first counselor as we shall call them, will be my daughter Artemis lady of the hunt and goddess of the moon hahahahHAHA enjoy son of the sea I know I will." WHAT THE HELL I am dead, done, gone with the wind, off to asphodel with me I am in no state for Artemis to 'teach' me anything. "Father why do I have to be the first to teach the male I want him nowhere near my hunters or myself he is filthy and perverted." Poseidon didn't take that comment to well, as most could tell from the earthquake. "Niece you would do well to remember who saved you from the titan atlas if not for this male you would be dust." All Artemis could do was stare at her feet and silently fume. Great more fuel for the we hate Percy bonfire ill be the nice new skin rug in Artemis's tent by the end of the week.

(Outside council room)

Percy was a nervous wreck waiting by the moon goddess's temple, before the end of the meeting Percy was taken aside by Artemis and dragged to her temple where her hunters were currently staying. "Percy Jackson it seems that we are in a situation that neither of us is happy about but fortunately for me today is my day where I overshadow my not so bright brother in the solar eclipse so you will have the day off…" Oh thank the glorious and jolly sun! I can see hope! "…from me but not my hunters." ….. "Ummm .. Forgive me lady Artemis but couldn't that be a little hazardous to my health and.. Man parts." And I shit you not I have seen hell and almost every monster in it but the smile I saw on a small twelve year old goddesses face will scar me for the rest f my life and reincarnations. "To answer your questions percy yes and oh most certainly YES ta tah" and with a glow of light she was gone and I was left with nothing but a thick oak gate in front of the temple to separate me from an army of man hating feminazis (with the exception of a newly reborn Zoë and Thalia) "Well the bright side is none of them have the power to turn me into a jackalope." I walk up, throw open the doors step through with a cold sweat sprinkler system going on to be faced with nothing…. The hell? "Helloooo hunters?" nothing "Thalia!" nadda "FEMANAZIS" … I poke out from behind the door and zilch not a hater found. Thank the gods I might have a moment of peace I walk around for a bit wondering how this place is so much bigger on the inside, well fear of castration really makes a guy hungry so I look for the kitchen or food hall or.. Whatever they have. I look through door after door of empty rooms full of animal hides until I hear someone in the next room over I creep slowly over to the door putting my ear up against it trying to hear and I hear running water and thinking it's a sink I open up to find two hunter grinding themselves together on the floor like a pair of horny rabbits "Tiffany right there MMmmMMMMmm grind harder im almost HOLY SHIT THE DOOR OPENED!" "Well close it my nips are getting cold" the girl closes the door and faces back not when im done they won't be." And back to me Percy the boy hanging from the ceiling by a chandelier with a hard on (no easy feat by the way) and a heart nearly rupturing in fear from the sight of two girls in a sex marathon.

I hop down from the chandelier thinking im safe and besides the pain in my zipper unharmed walking away scott free I hear a creaking above me and look behind me just in time to see a ton of glass hit the floor and shatter soon followed by the screams of angry (and orgasming) hunters down the hall.

Fast forward one hour

"OH .. MY .. GOD" I cannot tell you how much of a workout you can get running from a group of enraged preteen hunters around the city of Olympus. I have no idea where I am or whose rose garden im currently hiding in but I can't hear the sreams of the hunters anymore so I must be good "WOOHOO universe I defy you! Percy Jackson lives another day!" and this was the part where my face was very rudely introduced to a silver skull decaled sneaker. "(thump) OW what the hell Thalia?!" "Hey there seaweed brain sorry if I interrupted your dork mating call. Hahaha." "Yea laugh it up thunder thighs at least no one saw this." "Hello there Percy Jackson missed me much" I get a case of the shivers and jump behind Thalia (sooo manly) to see Zoe Artemis's oldest lieutenant. "What on earth has you so shook up seaweed brain" "it could be that the rumor about little Percy's gynophobia is true." She looked at him with a smirk that would shame the smartest of asses. "HAHAHAHAHA, you've got to be kidding me your terrified of women that's so lam…..wait… the hell why aren't you scared of me?! I am terrifying damn it!" and before I could respond a pink fog rolled in distracting everyone from planting foot in my ass (mainly Thalia) everyone started looking around for the source then Zoe spoke up "Thals come here I think this stuff is coming from the roses." "What do you mean the roses let me see?" Seeing my chance to get away I slowly creep away. And was a good 8 feet from them before I heard some sort of smacking sound I turn around to see Thalia and Zoe on their knees bodies mashed together wrestling their tongues between their black and red painted lips Thalias hands groping Zoes one large and exposed breast while Zoe hiked up the back of Thalias skirt and slid her hand under her thong so she could squeeze her ass and make her moan into the kiss. "Thalia squeeze harder I want it to hurt a little, YES, just like that you've got such a nice big ass" "Thanks Zoe ive seen you staring at it I hope you've enjoyed my choice in underwear recently" "You little… you knew how horny I was, well then." SMACK and there's a nice little hand print on Thalias ass which made her yelp and and twist Zoes nipple.

No I defy any living man, gynophobia or not, to resist getting a major tent pitched after seeing that. After losing my balance and falling flat on my ass I finally catch their attention. "Uh….Hey girls nice to see everyone getting along and all but ive got to beat of..IT meant it ive gotta beat it." As I flip over to run away I feel to small frames tackle me from behind. "Awwwe big strong seaweed brain wouldn't leave a little old demi goddess like me all alone to satisfy herself would he."Thalia followed this by biting and licking Percy's ear. "And don't forget Lord Percy I need a helping hand or two myself." OK first of all Thalia did not just use the weak little girl voice on me and did Zoe just call me Lord Percy. "Girls I am kind of uncomfortable here and am currently FREAKING OUT! So if you could…Wait is that rope no NONO NOO! oof!" "There Lord Percy is this position more favorable to you?" I don't know if it was my hands tied behind my back or me being pinned on the ground but I couldn't look away as Zoe ground into my crotch with her silver covered underwear one boob showing and biting her lip, I may have been terrified out of my mind but I am still a man damn it! "What about me Percy you like this position?" I looked to my right to see a bent over Thalia with a thong halfway off giving me a more than generous view of her ass. "THALIA WHAT THE He...mmphhh" I was quickly silenced by Zoe scooting up to my chest and shoving her tit in my mouth. "That's it Lord Percy keep licking in circles mmmmmm." Thalias ass was all I needed to almost split my pants open (curse being an ass man) so when she crawled over and unzipped my pants only to get smacked in her black painted lips I nearly panted this garden white. "Percy?! I might have to start calling you whale dick instead of seaweed brain, look at this delicious thing. It's got to be 2 inches thick and 9 inches long!" she emphasized this by licking all the way up the shaft and sucking the tip. "mmmm (mumble, mumble)" "uhhhh keep going Thals I think he likes it and him moaning is making my tits feel sooo good." Thalia got as much of it I her mouth as she could getting it nice and slobbery even getting some in her throat before she choked and hd to pull it out. "Damn Percy I can't even get you down… but if you like that then you're going to love this mister ass man." Not knowing what she meant and not caring sense the fog was getting to me I ripped off the rope and grabbed Zoes ass and squeezed while I started attacking her other breast. I was surprised as hell when Thalia sat right behind Zoe stuck my dick under her thong and started basically twerking with my thing between her cheeks. "That's right Percy I know your little fetish it seems to run between us big three kids including ME!" Thalia leaned into Zoes back and put her hands I front so she could massage Zoe through her panties. "Thalia yes! Just a little more pressure! Yea!" With Thalia working us both we couldn't hold out Zoe came when Thalia gave her ass a good spank and I came when she gyrated her hips at the same time. When Zoe came she lost her strength and fell on to me while I shot my load onto Thalias ass and she couldn't look more happy, messed up hair, breast and body gleaming with sweat, and licking the cum from her fingers.

"Just like I thought Percy salty like the sea." She jiggled her ass on me a little more to get me stiff again. "Girls you got to HOLYSHIT uuugh stop." By now Zoe had woken up and was nibbling on Percy's neck. "No way Percy it's my turn to have some fun with your cock." After she finished her sentence she stood and stripped off her underwear while Thalia slowly slid off of Percy while licking her lips. "Well whale dick im going to make you regret that thunder thighs comment now Percy." Before I could even yelp she planted her pussy right on my mouth reverse cowgirl style. "That's it Percy keep talking I love the vibrations." All I could do was mumble with her in my mouth I just gave in unable to fight the gardens magic, I pulled her panties to the side and pulled her don onto my face and started licking, and I have to say the little noises were straight up adorable. "OOOH Percy don't forget me." All I could do was make a questioning grunt before I felt something hot and tight wrap around my member. "OH seems like someone likes you ZOE aaaaaah I can feel him grunting." Thalia began to ride Percy's face her nice c cup breast jiggling with her movements, I held her down and started spanking her ass and she started moaning and panting loudly. Zoe was busy bouncing as fast as she could nearly screaming because of how deep he went into her, Thalia leant over and started sucking on her nipples making Zoe tighten on Percy. I could feel Zoe getting closer and closer the more she tightened around me and from how wet Thalia was he could see she was close too. "Lord Percy your so damn big im..IM CUMMING!" Percy felt Zoe start to drip down his shaft but he kept pumping and licking the two girls completely lost to lust Thalia came all over Percy's mouse with a final silent scream nearly smothering him and it turned him on so much he came all he had inside Zoe. "Percy ..'gasp'..so…hot..'gasp'" that was all she could get out before falling back asleep letting Percy slide out and shoot the rest of his load all over her fainted body.

Percy took in long breath of air when Thalia lifted herself shakily up strands of her still connected to Percy's tongue, he laid back with it finaly over. "Im fucking exhausted!" he heard Thalia giggle and he looked over only to be greeted with the same sexy view of Thalias round ass spread for him. "Hey whale dick I might have to stay a maiden but I feel like you're not going to have a problem using my loophole."(HA get it) and she was one hundred percent right because percy was up in a matter of seconds the magic of the fog influencing him, he was grinding Thalias ass hard enough to make her gasp and squeal, the little noises making him harder and harde. "Thalia im about to make you regret having an ass this nice." Thalia felt shivers go down her spine of getting anal from Percy's huge tool "Well im not that much of a sadist let me lube it up first." She turned around and started licking all overs Percy's shaft making his breath go shallow, she started sucking on him taking him deeper and deeper, he knotted his hands in her hair yanking it back and forth she loved how rough he was being and started fingering herself. "Thalia you mouth feels so good." She looked up at him took his cock out and with her slobber still connecting them smiled up at him and bent over fully ready for him. "Come on Percy spread me the hell open Im itching for this." I couldn't wait I shoved into her ass and by the gods she was TIGHT! "Thalia I you're so tight and hot I don't know if im going to last!" he thrusted into her as fast as his hips would go she kept hollering his name, she dug her nails into the dirt and bounced back on his dick having the time of her life. "Percy its fine just fuck me harder your big cock feels so good in my ass!" they both just started humping each other senseless when Percy felt himself start to let go he had an evil idea. "Hey Thals Id get ready." Confused she stopped rubbing her pussy and looked back. "Ready for whaaaaa FUCK YES!" he grabbed her hair and yanked back slapping bothe her ass cheeks until it was nice and pink. With a few final pushes he came with a moan and Thalia screamed as she felt him release inside her and she orgasmed her wetness dripping down her thighs. "That was amazing." Was all he could say before he blacked out and fell forward.


	5. Predators

**Hey everyone I know ive been gone for a while so sorry I had business outside the country I hope this is good enough to make up for it.**

I woke up in a daze, all I could smell was the scent of roses, dirt,. And sweat? "What the hell how'd I end up he..?" My question was answered before I could even finish it, I FELT the answer in my hand and squeezing my junk, Thalia lay under me still sweaty and naked with my hand on her boob and m dick still inside her Zoe was snuggled between Thalia's legs snoring happily. To say I was scared was an understatement I was in the middle of Olympus inside of one of Artemiss most favored lieutenants and her best friend was also currently laying naked beside us. "shitshitshitshit!" I had to get out of here and fast, where the hell am I anyway? All I can see are roses and statues, I try to inch myself out of Thalia which is not easy at all considering its first thing in the morning (you know what I mean don't pretend) and she feels way to good SERIOUSLY, why is she built this fine. Im almost free when i hear someone breathing hard and I feel Thalia start to wriggle. "Well good morning stud it feels like someone's ready for round two." She pushed back and started wiggling her hips. "HEEEY uh Thals here's the uh the wow that's awesome NO the thing is I have to meet with Artemis today and go through my training sooo BYE!" I yank myself out of her and hear her make a little mewling sound, I start hauling ass out of the garden and big surprise it's a freaking maze! I turn around the corner and see who owns this little love trap. "Well surprise, surprise Percy welcome to my little love garden."

Before me stood the one goddess I prayed to never meet anytime soon Aphrodite goddess of love and making love, and since I kind of just did the nasty in her garden I'm really not looking forward to this. "You know Percy for claiming to be a genophobic mess you sure just gave those little hunters one hell of a pile driving in my garden." Ooooh shit on a crap sandwich she knows. Right now every battle sense in my body is telling me to get ready and the other just peed itself. "Forgive me lady Aphrodite I was uum not myself last night something…happened and I ended up well you know….." with a swish of what I guess Hue Heffner would consider a robe she stood and walked over to me. "Oh I most definitely know what happened last night Percy you put most pornstars to shame, _whale dick_ has a nice ring to it huh." I had to be three shades redder than the roses that surrounded me I had never been more embarrassed in my life. "Well Percy I must say it's my fault you had your little episode my garden is enchanted to put people in the baby making mood, now don't you have somewhere to be?" I was fully aware of where I needed to be at the moment but I was currently a statue boy. "Or if you prefer we can go a round on the ground?" HELL NO I would have ran away right then and there if Aphrodite's hand hadn't found its way to my pants. "Excuse me Lady Aphrodite but Artemis is expecting me very soon at her palace." She looked up and pouted at me which has got to be the most potent form of mind control I've ever seen, NO stay strong Percy you can get away from this. "Uuh lady Aphrodite may I remind you that if you do keep me here you would be betraying your fathers' orders by keeping me from my lessons." It was hard to keep my voice even while Aphrodite used her hand in pretty inventive ways to try and get a reaction from me. She sighed and stood up straight looking a little put out. "My word Jackson to think you'd let your fears hold you back, run to Lady Artemis, then you'll need all the help you can get." Ouch that one stung a little, as she sashayed her hips down the path I could only guess she was going to clean up our little mess. With my head hung low and anticipating the worst, I trudge off to Artemis's temple.

I push open the oak doors keeping myself low in case any arrows are about to fly at my head, to my surprise, there was no one in the main hall. "Helloooo?" not this crap again. "I am not doing the whole chase the seaweed brain game again so if you want me come and get some!" With my chest puffed out, hands guarding my face, and eyes closed I wait for the twang of a hundred bows but instead I hear evil laughter which is soooo much worse because I recognize it. "Hello Perseus, feeling a little brave aren't we, I wonder how long that will last?" Artemis is standing before me with one of the most psychopathic smiles I've ever seen, I'm talking the kind that's all teeth, and the glazed eyes just complete the Hannibal lector look. "…HI….." I hate me I really do, I doubt I fathom the amount of fear my body was trying to feel right now. "HI PERCY I JUST VISITED MY GOSSIPY SISTER APHRODITE AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD ME, DO YOU?" "…..HI….." Fuck you brain. That was my last thought before a sixteen year old girl who was half my weight knocked me flat on my ass with a sucker punch to the jaw, got to admit shese got one hell of an arm. In my fleeting moments of consciousness I could feel my body getting dragged around, it was hard enough to form a coherent thought much less figure out where I was being dragged.

I woke up late in the afternoon confused wet and alone in the middle of some kind of jungle. I slowly got up on my feet, looking down I see I'm not wearing a shirt or shoes. "Great now I'm lost and I'm going to get gangrene." As soon as I'm finished with my sentence I get smacked in the head with a banana which was followed by a giggle. "Surprised Percy, I hope you're enjoying the Rainforest you'll be spending a good bit of time here." Ok that answers where but not why the hell. "Um Lady Artemis would you happen to be a little upset with me." "Oh no Percy I'm much too happy thinking about the hell I'm about to put you through to be upset." That sounds bad, bad as in baaaaaad. "Percy I'm going to forget how you sodomized my two most important hunters and give you a chance to live… All you have to do is find me in a game of hide and seek." …..what….. No way I CAN LI.. Wait a minute. "Uh Lady Artemis this isn't some game of hide and seek where if I find you put an arrow in my junk right?" "No..I've got better plans than that." She licked her lips and stared at me like a predator. "Lady Artemis there has been a huge misunderstanding your two hunters raped ME!"…."Percy" "Yes Lady Artemis." "You should be running." My last though before running away was if predators in the rainforest would still want to eat you if you smell like pee and fear.


End file.
